Flickering Flames
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: Erin and Aaron have been together for a while now. But there are still some hurdles to overcome, people to meet and decisions to make. Which ones, you ask? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Here it is, the first chapter of the sequel to Glowing Embers I promised my faithful readers and reviewers. If you haven't read that yet, you probably should. There's a few things you might not get else, and you won't have seen the relationship between Erin and Aaron develop. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Please leave me a review to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I am only borrowing the characters.**

_The worst guilt is to accept an unearned guilt. Ayn Rand_

Erin was half asleep on the couch when her phone suddenly rang. It took a few seconds for the sound to register. As soon as it did, she reached out to grab the phone. Because she didn't bother to open her eyes, she nearly knocked it to the floor before she finally managed to pick it up.

"Erin Strauss," she said, hoping the person on the other side wouldn't notice how tired she was. She wasn't very hopeful, though, considering her voice was rather husky with sleep still.

There was a good reason for that. Aaron was in Aurora, Illinois. Since they'd been together for the past six months he'd asked her whether she could watch Jack while he was out there doing his job. Jessica had was on vacation, after all. Erin had agreed and thus she was now caring for two young boys instead of one.

Thinking of Aaron made her feel very nervous all of a sudden. A glance at the clock revealed her fears to be very well-founded. No one would be calling her at three in the morning with good news.

"It's me. Aaron got into a fight with the UnSub. He's in hospital," Alex's voice sounded over the phone. The younger woman didn't sound stressed or panicked, which helped Erin keep her cool. There was something else there, though, which would have registered straight away if Erin had had a little more time to wake up.

But she was somewhat more awake now, pushing herself completely upright on the couch. Her hair immediately tumbled in front of her eyes, but she pushed it away as soon as it did. Not that she was really paying any attention to it, it was more of an instinctive reaction.

"Is he going to be okay? What kind of injuries has he got?" she immediately wanted to know. In her carrier she'd seen people get hurt in billions of ways, had had to inform partners and children of the demise of some. She could only hope Alex wasn't calling to do the same to her.

Erin turned off the television now, not wanting to miss anything Alex had to say. If things were bad, she needed to know so she could pick up the boys and prepare them before heading towards the hospital. If things weren't too bad, she would still have to be able to answer all of their question.

"He has two broken ribs, one that's bruised and quite the number of bruises. There's no internal bleeding or anything of the sort, though, so it's not too bad. The doctors are willing to let him go now since he had someone to take care of him. He's none too happy about being off of active duty until his ribs have healed," Alex grinned.

The sounds was music to Erin's ears. More so than Alex's words it convinced her that Aaron would be fine. For the first time since her phone rang, she was breathing properly. The fear and stress the call had inspired were slowly dissipating. But they wouldn't be completely gone until she saw Aaron.

Alex's breathing, though, was a little tremulous. Knowing the woman, Erin realized there was something she wasn't telling her. She also knew it had nothing to do with Aaron, as Alex wouldn't be that cruel.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Alex," she gently pushed, hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries. They had made a lot of progress over the last six months, but there were still some things they hadn't discussed yet or weren't comfortable doing yet.

For a second it looked like Alex would make some excuse not to have to talk to her. Erin wasn't the woman to easily back off, though, so she let the silence play on and prepared to push a little further if Alex tried to shut her out. It might not be the best thing to do, but she didn't think the other option was any better.

"Aaron was alone when the UnSub got to him, Erin. He shouldn't have been, but he was. And it's all my fault," Alex finally said, the words following each other so quickly it was only just possible to understand her.

Erin immediately realized Alex was feeling guilty. Knowing the women there was probably no real reason to, but it would take some time for her to see that. And some help, which Erin could provide.

"Tell me what happened. I bet there's nothing to feel guilty about," she said, trying to sound as reassuring as she could.

Erin could hear Alex taking a few deep breaths on the other side of the phone. That told her this might take more than a few minutes. Deciding not to waste any more time than was truly necessary, she hoisted herself off of the couch. She could get dressed while talking to Alex.

As she made her way to the bedroom, Alex began to talk. Her voice was soft, trembling a little. Erin's heart ached for her because the tremble in her voice was more telling as to the emotional distress she was in than the words she spoke.

"We went into Jason Kay's house. We knew there would be others there, he was known by local law enforcement officers for holding parties with his old friends from prison. They picked him up repeatedly for that. We went in in groups of two, as it would be easier to subdue anyone who tried to attack that way."

Alex stopped for a minute then, as if she was trying to collect her still raging thoughts. Erin was silent too, picturing the situation. It must have been hell for all of them, she surmised. The fear of losing one of the team would have been on all of their minds. That was how they worked.

"I entered with David, Spencer was with Aaron. Morgan had JJ with him, and there were a few other officers with us. I checked a room that turned out to be the kitchen, but I wasn't quick enough. I got knocked against the wall by a man who fled the scene. David was on his heels, knowing I'd be fine. Spencer wasn't so sure, though. Instead of going with Aaron, he ran towards me. And that's why Aaron got injured. Spencer wasn't there to help him because he was with me," she finished her story in a whisper.

It wasn't hard to see why Alex thought she was responsible for Aaron's situation. Truth was, though, that she wasn't. And neither was Spencer. Or anyone else for that matter. Alex could have been injured, and there might have been more men around. Spencer had made the right decision, as had the others. They had needed to get Jason, and one of their own was in need.

"And you think Aaron would have been fine if Spencer had been with him? You can't be sure about that, Alex. Spencer made the right call. You could have had a head injury or something equally serious. Now, you're both all right. That's the only thing that matters," Erin assured her.

And it really was the truth. Broken ribs healed, even if it took a while. Things could have been a lot worse if Spencer hadn't tried to make sure Alex would be fine. She just hoped Alex would see that soon, too. Else, she'd be beating herself up for months, which was never a good thing. Especially with a job as demanding as theirs.

As she thought about that, she stepped out of her pyjama bottoms and slid into a pair of gray summer pants. It took a little more effort to button it with one hand, but she managed it in the end. The top she was wearing was a light blue, so she left that on. They probably wouldn't notice she'd slept in it, so she didn't particularly care.

"Thank you. Everyone's been telling me that, but I guess I needed to hear it from you. He's your partner, after all," Alex said, sounding a lot more in control and like her normal self again.

There was probably another reason why she'd needed Erin to tell her all of this, the older woman realized. She'd most likely been scared as hell Erin would hold her responsible. Their relationship still wasn't exactly what it had been a decade ago, and old fear were difficult to overcome. On the other hand, the fact Alex was calling her was testimony to the fact the bonds were on the mend.

"I'm glad I could help. Tell Aaron the boys and I will be at the airport to pick him up. I'll be there around the time you land," she predicted, relatively sure of her estimations. It wouldn't be the first time she picked Aaron up, and she knew how long it would take them to get there.

Alex promised her she'd tell him before ending the call. Erin immediately exited the room to wake up the boys. Since they were sleeping in the bunk bed in Arthur's room, which was now technically their room, that was an easy task.

"Jack, wake up. We're going to pick up your dad, buddy," she said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. She hoped he would hear her and she wouldn't startle him. It was the first time he was spending the night, and she didn't want him to get scared.

Jack was up instantly, rubbing his eyes before pushing down the covers. Despite his sleepy state, he was smiling. Erin made sure he would be fine climbing down the ladder before settling herself on the bed beside Arthur.

She gently shook his shoulder, which made him open his eyes. Since he was used to being awakened like this, he sat up like he always did. It wasn't until he realized the sun wasn't up yet that he looked at her questioningly.

_Alex called. The team is coming home, so we'll be heading to the airport to pick up Aaron,_ she signed at him. His smile was as brilliant as Jack's. It warmed her heart to know both boys knew how much they both cared.

Both boys reached for their clothes, but Erin stopped them. She explained they could go in their pyjamas. That of course made them question why. She had expected that and she took the opening she was given.

She told them Aaron had hurt his ribs, and that she wanted to get to the airport as soon as possible. She made sure they understood Aaron would be fine, which meant having to answer a myriad of questions. The questions were smart, and the boys were quickly put at ease. And that in turn made Erin feel calmer.

The drive was a quiet one. Jack and Arthur conversed a little on the back seat, but they were so tired neither one of them had much to say. Erin wasn't surprised and a little grateful. She was still a little overwhelmed by what had just happened and she was a little tired herself.

She hadn't been driving for more than a quarter before Jack was asleep, leaning on Arthur. Arthur was struggling to stay awake, but no more than five minutes later he was softly snoring as well.

For the umpteenth time, Erin thanked whatever deity or higher power that was out there for making the boys have such a beautiful bond. Jack had learnt to sign so quickly it had taken her breath away. Arthur had learnt to read Jack like an open book within weeks. And whenever they played together, they didn't need to sign or speak to communicate. They understood each other remarkably well.

An hour later, Erin pulled up on the parking lot in front of the airport. At this hour, there was less traffic than at during the day, which made it easier to find a spot. They boys didn't even wake up when she stopped.

"We're here," she said, rousing Jack. The boy in turn woke Arthur, who yawned widely and crinkled his nose at being woken up twice in such a short span of time. His mood improved when he remembered why they were there, though.

As soon as possible, Erin led the boys to the entrance. They each held one of her hands tightly, a little insecure in these surroundings. Neither one of them had seen the airport before, and the building was very large.

Despite the fact there were more than enough empty seats, Erin couldn't bring herself to sit down. She would only keep tapping her foot nervously in anticipation of Aaron's arrival. Standing wasn't really improving anything, however. It made her want to pace, something that was equally telling.

Jack and Arthur kept her busy by playing games with her. Part of her thought they might be picking up on her nerves, another part was sure they were just bored. She probably wouldn't find out which it was.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the plane to arrive. As soon as she saw it descend, she made it as close to the door through which the team would enter as possible. She knew the boys would dart for Aaron and make it to his side long before she could, so she decided she would dart for Alex first. The woman had entrusted her, and she needed the support, after all.

She wasn't at all surprised to see Penelope walk through the entrance. Derek and she were closer to starting a relationship than ever before, and Erin knew it was Penelope's doing. She was certain her being here would go over very well for Derek, considering this had been a case from hell.

When the team entered, she felt Arthur and Jack release her hands to dart over to Aaron and noticed Penelope run towards Derek. She herself walked over to Alex at a more moderate pace. Before the younger woman had even had the time to realize what Erin was going to do, she pulled her into her arms.

What she hadn't expected was Alex to bury her head against her shoulder and cry. She knew it was a release of pent up emotions, but she'd assumed Alex would cry on Spencer's shoulder when they were home.

She didn't let that show, though. She rubbed soothing circles on the younger woman's back, calming her down. She also whispered sweet nothings in her ear, letting the rhythm help to settle Alex's nerves.

"Feeling better now?" Erin murmured when she felt Alex's sobs begin to subside, still keeping her close. She recognized so much of herself in the brunette at that moment that it surprised even herself.

Alex nodded, but did not pull away. Therefore, Erin gently pushed her back a little so she could properly look at her. When those pools of brown met her own blue eyes, she saw the pain and relief in them. Unable to help herself, she tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"You should get ready to go home. You're tired, I can tell. Just give me a minute with Spencer, all right?" Erin asked, not letting go of Alex until she nodded her assent. Then, she motion for Spencer to walk over to her while Alex joined the team, all of whom were gathered around the boys.

The young genius was by her side in an instant. He kept his eyes on Alex's back until she was standing beside Penelope, though, who immediately slung her arm around her as she held onto Derek.

"Make sure she gets some sleep, sweetie. She's tired, but she might have nightmares in which the worst case scenario comes to pass. If that happens she won't be keen to venture into dreams again. Just hold her, remind her she didn't do anything wrong. That's all she'll need. And call me if anything's the matter," Erin said, keeping her voice low so none of the others would hear her.

Spencer inclined his head lightly, letting her know he would take her advice should the need arise. Then, he walked over to Alex and took her hand in his. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and led her out of the building. Erin had no doubt he would persuade Alex to let him drive her to his place. And that he would try to make her rest on the way there.

Erin now walked over to the others. Aaron was the first to notice her. Wordlessly, he lifted his arms. The way his face contorted for a second told her how much pain he was in. Slowly and carefully, she stepped into his arms, but she didn't let him pull her against him. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I won't break, you know. And I could really use a hug. The last few days have been hell," he whispered in her ear. Immediately, she knew she wouldn't like reading the rapport on Monday.

She gave into his demand, sighing softly when she was flush against him. She was unsure what to do with her hands, afraid she might hurt him even more. He had no such qualms and his hands came to rest on her waist. With some encouragement from his side, she let hers drift to his sides as well.

It was difficult to keep the tears beginning to burn in her eyes at bay. She hadn't been in love until Aaron came along, and she had come so close to losing him. But the boys didn't need to know how much worse things could have been. Arthur and Jack had seen too much evil already.

Suddenly, she felt the others approach and join in the hug. That included their sons, who had been comfortably ensconced between Derek and Penelope up until then. Penelope was the one to nestle herself close to Erin, and Derek had his arms around her and Jack. Arthur was in front of David on her other side.

In that instant, Erin realized she couldn't have denied they were a family even if she'd wanted to. They belonged in her life, all of these people. They made her a better woman, a softer and stronger person at the same time. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Come on, we should all head home. We've had a crazy week," Derek said, extracting himself from the hug.

"You're right. Take care of yourselves over the weekend. I'll see you all on Monday," Aaron said, nodding lightly at his teammates. They nodded in return, disappearing through the doors one by one.

Aaron didn't wait too long to head out either. Erin could tell he was struggling with the pain, so she ushered the boys out with the promise they could lead the adults to the car. It worked like a charm, which she was grateful for.

In less than a minute, everyone was safely buckled in. Jack and Arthur immediately got comfortable and closed their eyes. It wouldn't take them long to fall asleep again, and that was a good thing. If Aaron was in so much pain, she might need to talk to him to distract him from it until he could take another dose of pain killers.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, she could hear Jack mumbling softly. A glance in the rearview mirror revealed Arthur was now resting his head on Jack's lap and the other boy was apparently dreaming about wizards.

"They really have the cutest dreams when they're this age, don't they?" she asked, her voice low enough not to be heard in the back.

There was no response, though. Stealing a quick glance at Aaron, she saw his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out as well. Sleep had come to claim him just as it had done his sons.

Erin smiled. At least he would get some sleep tonight. She was sure there would be hurdles ahead, but they'd jump them when they came to them. Tonight, she would sleep in peace. And so would Aaron.

Or so she hoped.

_Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason with which today arms you against the present. Marcus Aurelius._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: For all those of you who read and reviewed: thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. It's one of the chapters I'm very happy with, so please let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is unfortunately not mine. Nor will it ever be.**

_A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold. Ogden Nash._

Erin nervously twirled in front of the mirror. She was wearing a white skirt and a red blouse, combined with red shoes. Her hair was pulled into a lose bun, keeping it out of her face without seeming too formal. She'd thought about braiding it, but had decided against it. She didn't feel like it today.

Aaron suddenly entered. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. It was a look she'd come to like on him; he seemed so much less formal in this type of clothes, more like the sweet, kind man she knew him to be than the FBI agent he was most days.

He moved towards her, sneaking his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She pressed more firmly against him, humming as he traced a meaningless pattern across her abdomen.

"Sean isn't going to judge you by your looks, you know. As soon as he sees how happy I am with you, he won't care about the rest. Especially when he sees how great you are with Jack and Arthur," Aaron murmured when he pulled back.

Erin closed her eyes for a second. Damn the man to know exactly why it was taking her so long to decide what to wear to a simply picnic. She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him when she started dating him. She should have known he'd come to close for her to be able to.

Not that she'd actually ever felt the desire to hide anything from him. He was a good man, capable of so much understanding that even discussing her old demon, the alcohol, was possible. Or her ex-husband, or whatever problem she needed to talk about. And that went for the joyous things as well, like her other children or her friends. He thought of Irene, Maya and Travis as his own, too.

"I know. I just don't want to make a bad first impression. I might have talked to Sean on the phone quite a few times, but this is something completely different. What if he looks at me and thinks I'm unapproachable? I don't want to risk coming between you two. Not now you've finally managed to rebuild what you had before," she honestly told him.

Sean and Aaron had met up a month after they'd gotten together. Aaron had admitted he thought his brother was in trouble and that was the reason he'd called. When he came home, though, he had a different story to tell. Sean had finally started his own restaurant. Business was going relatively well for a new restaurant, and he wanted to be a part of Aaron's life again. Especially when he heard Aaron had two sons now.

Erin had supported Aaron's decision to give Sean another chance. And she was glad for it, as the men were closer now than ever before. That was the reason why Sean had suggested he make them all a picnic and they meet up so he could speak to the woman who'd stolen Aaron's heart in person.

Aaron, Jack and Arthur had been so excited about it that Erin hadn't been able to admit it scared her until a week had passed. Since then, Aaron had succeeded in calming her down a little, but she wouldn't be able to let it all go until Sean showed her whether he like her or not.

"He won't think that. He can't, not with two boys hanging onto you wherever you go. Not when he sees how you instinctively reach for me whenever my ribs hurt so badly I can't hide it anymore. He'll see the wonderful, soft side of you, just like I saw it. He'll love you," Aaron finished, kissing her once more.

It was enough to make Erin's heart thunder a little less rapidly, even if it was still beating faster than normally. She no longer felt like a bumbling teenager who had finally managed to find herself her first boyfriend. At forty-seven years old, she should have been long past that.

Truth was, she wasn't. And that had everything to do with Aaron. Unlike he ex-husband, he respected her wishes. He didn't require her to agree with him on everything and he made it known if he disagreed with her. He was always kind and respectful, though. Her ex-husband would always say he was right, that he was more intelligent and that she was nothing but a trophy to dangle from his arm.

In short, this was the first time in her life Erin Strauss was in love. And in love with a man who deserved to be the keeper of her heart and helped her realize she was a good woman each and every day.

"We should leave. We don't want to be late. Are the boys ready?" Erin asked, turning around in Aaron's arms so she faced him. He'd opted for watching over the boys as they got ready as soon as Erin had helped him slide into his own clothes. It was easier for him, as the doctors had forbidden him from bending over. Not that he could, seeing as the pain intensified about tenfold when he did that.

"They are. They even packed some extra clothing in case they get dirty. And all of that in under ten minutes," he grinned widely. It was good to see the pain was finally disappearing a little.

Erin grinned as well, knowing the boys had probably picked up whatever clothes were closest when they opened their wardrobe. It didn't really matter, though. Most of their clothing would fit together perfectly, and if they didn't then it didn't matter. They did not have to look a million dollars to have fun.

She took Aaron's hand in hers, leading him into the hallway. Arthur and Jack were ready to head down, so she gestured they could. With their backpack dangling behind them, they hurried down the stairs. The adults followed closely, both praying neither would fall in their haste to make it to the ground floor.

Everyone made it to the car without accidents, which meant Erin could release the breath she hadn't known she was holding. As was the case since Aaron had gotten hurt, she slipped behind the steering wheel. In a few weeks, Aaron might be able to drive again. Until then, she was his personal chauffeur.

Aaron directed her on the drive while the children had a rather animate conversation about ball games. They both seemed to enjoy every game in which a ball was involved, whether it be baseball, soccer or basketball. Maybe that was just them being active, maybe it was them being boys, but it was adorable whatever the reason was.

Beside her, Aaron was watching them sign, obviously enthralled by the conversation. He didn't seem interested in joining in. Erin knew the feeling well; sometimes all she wanted to do was watch her boys talk and have fun, too.

It had taken her a while and multiple conversations with Aaron to get comfortable referring to Jack as hers. Aaron had loved Haley deeply, and she'd been terribly afraid that he wouldn't be comfortable with that. He'd quickly taken away those fears, saying that he knew letting her call Jack hers didn't diminish the love he still felt for Haley, and that Jack wouldn't mind.

Another few minutes later, she parked the car close to the entrance of the park they'd chosen for their picnic. Aaron was out of the car first, helping their sons out. The boys were immediately hopping around like a pair of rabbits, which was absolutely adorable. As soon as they reached them, they took Erin's hands in theirs and used them to jump higher than they could on their own. Since she was on her own it didn't make much difference, but the boys didn't seem to realize.

Aaron laughed out loud at their antics, which made up for not being able to hold his hand. As did the boys' glee, which meant the world to her as well.

"You guys really are getting too big for this," she laughed right before they turned a corner. Arthur and Jack didn't pay any attention to her, though, because Sean was there and Jack bolted straight for him. Arthur was on his heels.

Aaron used the opportunity to slide his hand in the pocket of her skirt farthest away from him. She pressed her lips to his cheek quickly, settling her arm around his waist. Happily, she let him guide her towards his brother.

"Hi, brother! And you must be Erin. Nice to meet you, too. I wish I'd been able to do this sooner, but I needed to find someone capable of not burning down the restaurant without me there. And trust me, that wasn't as easy as it should have been," Sean Hotchner said.

The man extended a hand, which Erin shook. It seemed Sean and Aaron were a lot more alike than they thought, considerate and gentle at all times. And that was only what she knew at that time, not even a minute into her first meeting with Sean.

Soon enough, the blanket was laid out and all the food was placed onto it. Sean had really outdone himself: several salads, a few kinds of meat that could be eaten cold, sandwiches and even dessert.

Erin enjoyed watching the people around her as they all dug into the food. She'd always liked it, but Gavin hadn't wanted her to indulge in it. With Aaron she was free to be herself and do as she pleased, as long as no one got hurt. And that was the way she liked it.

_Erin! Erin! Jack and I are done. Can we play with the ball now? Please?_ Arthur signed, giving her the puppy dog eyes that she could never say no to. Aaron had picked up on that as well, and he teased her with it quite often. She never failed to smile and blush when he did that.

"Sure, you can go and play with the ball. Just make sure to stay where we can see you," she said as she signed. She didn't want to keep Sean out of the conversation, and Aaron had told her he didn't sign yet.

Arthur and Jack both kissed her cheek before disappearing, trying to decide what game they were going to play. Aaron's hand came to rest on her upper leg, and she covered it with her own immediately. She'd never been so touchy-feely before, but she wasn't about to stop unless Aaron complained. With the way he kept touching her, though, she didn't think that would be happening.

"Has Arthur been deaf all his life?" was the first question Sean asked when the boys were off playing. Erin had been expecting loads of questions about her and her relationship to Aaron, but it seemed she would be given a reprieve.

"Yes, he has. His hospital records show he was diagnosed as deaf when he was a few days old. Since he lost his mother the day he was born and his father was never in the picture, they tested for everything before he was put into foster care," she told Sean.

Sean watched the boys for a second, obviously processing what she'd just said. Aaron followed his gaze, smiling when he saw both his sons darting after the ball at high speed. Erin threaded her fingers through his, squeezing his hand lightly.

"He seems like a wonderful kid. It's awesome you two have given him a proper home. It can't have been easy growing up in foster families," Sean pointed out. The sincerity in his voice made Erin smile at him. Sean was turning out to be a very nice man, and she could see why Jack loved the man so.

Aaron was the one to address his previous statement, though. It was in his nature, so she'd expected it. He was very protective of both children, as was she, and it was difficult not to be too protective. They needed to discover the world, after all, and that meant they'd have to fall down in order to get back up sometimes.

"It wasn't. Even six months after his latest foster mother got murdered, he still has nightmares sometimes. He was shipped from family to family since no one wanted him because he's deaf. Rebecca took him in for the money and that was it. Erin keeps telling me nothing was easier than recognizing what a lovely boy Arthur is, and I felt the same way when I met him. That's why he fits so well with us," Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, you both look good with the kids. I'm glad Aaron found someone as strong and sweet as you, Erin. I always worried he wouldn't fall on his feet after Haley. But I think you're exactly what he needs. As is Arthur," Sean said to her.

As he spoke, Sean pulled both Aaron and her into a hug. He was careful not to hurt Aaron, but the gesture was a sweet one none the less. Erin easily returned it, squeezing him a little tighter to let him know how much it meant to be included by Sean.

"Hey! We want in too!" Jack suddenly called from where he and Arthur were still chasing the ball around.

His excitement was met with a chorus of giggles and laughter and before long, Arthur and Jack were hanging around Erin and Sean respectively. Jack still had his hand on Aaron's shoulder, but both boys knew they'd have to be careful and gentle when hugging him for a little longer.

Then, the boys switched and Arthur ended up hugging Sean for the first time. The man was apparently very good with children, because even though he probably couldn't understand a word Arthur was signing, he watched him intently and at least tried. That made Arthur like him even more instantly.

"He's asking whether you'll be around a lot, a little like Jessica is. He says he'd like to play with you from time to time," she translated. Jack could have done that too, but he shouldn't have to it his age.

"I'll be around as often as I can, buddy. Maybe we'll arrange for at least one meeting every month, would that be a good idea?" he asked, directing his words at both boys.

Jack immediately threw his arms around Sean again, while Arthur watched Erin translate before joining in. Aaron's rich laughter rang through the air at seeing his younger brother being buried beneath two children. Erin found the sight equally adorable and endearing, so she followed Aaron's example.

After that, they let the boys get back to playing while they cleaned up. The small gathering hadn't lasted all that long, just over three hours, but Sean still had work to do. He was hesitant to leave, though, as was Aaron. It was as much the love for his brother as the fact he was painstakingly bored now that he wasn't able to do everything he usually did on his day off that made Aaron behave like that.

There wasn't anything for it, so the men quickly embraced. It was a fast, manly hug, but the emotions were clear. After that, Erin gathered Jack an Arthur to say their goodbyes as well.

"Bye, uncle Sean! Please call soon so we can arrange another meeting! And maybe you can play basketball with us then! That would be so cool!" Jack waved at Sean as he spoke, making his excitement even more clear to see. When Sean opened his arms, Jack ran into them, and Arthur did the same.

Arthur signed his goodbye as well when they let go, telling Sean that he'd liked spending time with him. He also agreed that they should have another outing soon, and Sean promised he'd try to learn some sign language by then.

"So, I think I can safely say I won Sean's heart over. I didn't think I'd be able to do that. It took a few talks to get Jessica to like me. Then again, maybe that was because Haley was her sister," she said as Aaron pulled out of the parking spot.

"I think it was. Haley was always incredibly close to Jess. But I never doubted you two would get along just fine in the end. And about Sean, he's grown up a lot over the last few years. He made an effort, and you rewarded him. Rewards always went over well with Sean. I don't think that'll ever change," Aaron truthfully told her.

The man was smiling as he spoke, but there were some underlying remnants of the grieve Aaron had felt about his brother. Erin squeezed his knee lightly, knowing it would take a little longer to heal the hurts they'd caused each other, but hoping she would be able to help none the less.

If she'd looked at Aaron instead of focusing on the scenery after squeezing his knee, she'd have seen that gesture was all it took to erase the lines on his face. That that was all it took to ease his worry. As it was, this went unnoticed.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't figure it out. There were two boys on the back seat who had noticed, after all.

_When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses. Joyce Brothers._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And another chapter is up! For all of you who read, reviewed or both: I love you guys! You all make my day whenever you enjoy my story in any way. Keep up the good work I'd say, and I promise to do the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Else, Erin would still be alive.**

**Chapter Three**

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Aristotle. _

Erin woke to the feeling of Aaron pressing tightly against her. He was using one of his hands to draw intricate patterns across her stomach, which wasn't covered by her top any longer.

She pressed her lips to his jawline, humming softly as he let his hands drift further up. Aaron kissed her properly then, letting his tongue trace her lips to ask for entry. She gave it easily, dueling for dominance. She would have won, had it not been for Aaron's fingers pressing just a little more firmly into her.

When they broke apart, she turned around. Her leg came to rest possessively over his and his hand ended up on her waist. With his free hand, he supported his head as he looked at her. She shivered at the intensity of the gaze, knowing he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"What do I owe this pleasurable awakening to, love?" she smiled at him, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. The soft tickly of his breath across her skin made it difficult to focus on anything but him. Not that she really wanted to, as the man was more than handsome enough to stare at all day.

"To the very naughty thoughts of a man who's finally been given the all clear for strenuous activities and the fact our sons are currently not in the house, giving me the freedom to play them out," Aaron honestly told her.

The wicked gleam in his eyes was enough to tell her he had some interesting games to play. She felt desire pool in her stomach; even though this wouldn't be their first time making love, it would be the first time since Aaron got injured. And that meant it had been too long.

And not only for her, judging by Aaron's words. Or his wandering hands, which were trying to reach every bit of skin they could. She squirmed a little, making it easier for him. He chuckled at her antics, making her grin in return.

"I think I would very much like to know what kind of naughty plans you have in that head of yours. And for you to figure out whether I have any in my head. I'm sure the results could be very interesting. Not to mention pleasing," she huskily told him, shifting positions so she was now straddling his hips.

A wide smile spread across Aaron's face, his eyes darkening with desire. She could feel him hardening, and his hands tightened on her reflexively. She thoroughly enjoyed being able to bring out that reaction in him; things had never been very physical between her and her ex-husband after their children were born.

When Aaron's thumb swiped across her right breast, she gasped in surprised pleasure, all her earlier thoughts forgotten. If she'd been naked, she would have been putty in his hands already. As it was, she was capable of holding out a little longer.

"I want to rediscover all of the places that make you hum and moan in pleasure. Can you let me do that? Or would you like to be in charge this time?" he asked her, his voice gravelly and lower than normal.

Erin pondered his question for a moment, as the answer wasn't an easy one. She had really enjoyed Aaron mapping out her body, but there was something to be said for being in control as well. And so far she hadn't experienced that, since his injury had made it impossible to be intimate. Or at least in this way.

"Why don't you take the lead for now? When I'm ready to switch things up, you'll know," she grinned at him.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he kissed her. Simultaneously, he turned so he could press her into the matrass a little, hovering over her. The mischief in his eyes told her she was in for it, and she could feel the heat rising inside of her at the prospect.

Aaron began to kiss his way from her lips to her chest, nipping and soothing the skin with his tongue occasionally. Erin shuddered as goose bumps appeared on her skin; this was one of the things she loved about Aaron. Always reverend, adoring, but never unsure. He knew she likes the sting, but he'd never take it too far. And if she were to utter one word that made him think she wasn't in the mood for it, he'd stop.

Her thoughts were instantly dispelled as Aaron's nimble fingers darted under her top to tug off her bra. She lifted herself off of the matrass for a second to let him slide it off of her together with the aforementioned top.

As soon as she was rid of it, Aaron continued his journey. He swirled his tongue around and over one nipple while one of his hands came up to play with the other. Erin pushed into the touches, her eyes closing at the sensations Aaron was inspiring in her.

Her hands didn't stay idle, though. They quickly found the hem of his shirt, tugging at it impatiently. When he didn't move, she groaned. Her lover chuckled against her, finally rising up to look at her properly a she opened her eyes for a second.

"I want to feel your skin on mine," she breathed, pulling him even closer to her. With him, it was never hard to say what she wanted, needed or hoped. And he was never shy about those things either, which meant the world to her.

Aaron captured her lips in another scorching kiss before tossing the shirt to the floor. He then stood up so he could push his pyjama bottoms to the floor. Erin followed his example, shimmying out of her underwear and shorts.

Aaron eased her back onto the bed as soon as they were both naked. His trail of kisses had her pressing her skin against his lips before long. The goose bumps multiplied tenfold, and she whimpered when Aaron nipped at the skin on her hip.

"I love you," Aaron murmured against her inner thigh before trailing his tongue across the flesh of it. The touch was so soft she would have missed it if he hadn't made her so responsive. As it was, her breath caught in her throat for an instant.

"I love you too," Erin whispered back as soon as she was able, her hands drifting across his shoulders and back. She could feel his muscles shifting as he moved closer to where she most wanted him.

And then, he touched his tongue to her and she had to struggle to keep her hips on the bed. Her breathing and heart rate both sped up, the world shrunk to nothing. All that mattered was Aaron.

The waves of pleasure that coursed through her kept becoming stronger, rippling over her with such a force it took her breath away. But there was not a bone in her body that thought this was enough.

Erin found her breath for long enough to tell Aaron she was ready to switch things up. the man didn't even get the time to respond, within seconds she had maneuvered herself on top of him.

With a wicked smile on her face, she drew a circle around one of his nipples as she kissed him. She made sure to keep her hips at a safe distance from his; she knew she'd be able to entice him in so many other ways he'd lose his minds.

Aaron's hands did not stay idle whatsoever. As Erin discovered the planes of his body, a body that was more muscular than his day to day clothing revealed, his hands picked up where they'd left off when she turned them around.

Erin let her teeth graze over Aaron's earlobe, making him shudder beneath her and his fingers tightened on her ribs for a second. Chuckling a little, she moved a little further away from him to whisper to him.

"You like me being in charge, don't you? I suggest you hold on for the ride," she huskily told him, noticing another set of shivers coursing through him. Instead of responding verbally, though, he simply kissed her until the lack of oxygen became too large to ignore any longer.

Erin slid down further along Aaron's body, dipping her tongue into his belly button when she encountered it. He'd confessed Haley had never done that when she'd first done it, the second time they made love. Since he'd liked it, she had filed the information away for future use. And she was definitely using it.

Her lover's hand tangled in her hair, his grip firm without being painful. She smiled against his inner thigh; he was too tender with her sometimes, but she preferred it to the rough treatment her ex had given her. Most of the time; she wasn't afraid to play a little rougher, which she would be sure to show him in the future.

She now touched her tongue to Aaron fully, tasting the salty pre-cum he was leaking. The hand in her hair tightened a little further, serving as a warning. She ignored it, though, delivering large sweeps with her tongue, making Aaron's hips lift off the bed every time.

When the rhythm of his hips increased, Aaron warned her a second time. This time he did speak, his voice low and shakier than normal because of the way she was assaulting his senses.

"If you don't stop now, things are going to be rather short-lived. And only one of us is going to finish. Seeing as it's been weeks since we could do this properly, that's unacceptable," he said, the words washing over her.

_Always the gentleman_, she smiled as she lifted herself up a little straighter. Aaron's eyes were closed, his chest was moving fast. His hands were fisting the bedspread, helping him to hold on.

"Hmm, it seems you're right. What do you think we should do to remedy the situation?" she huskily asked, straddling him once more. This time, she was a lot closer to where she knew he wanted her the most.

A knowing smile spread across her lover's face as his hands came to rest on her hips. He was well aware where this was going, and he was preparing to support and guide her should she need it.

"I think you should lead us further down the road you've led us on so far. If you still feel comfortable with that, that is," he told her.

She realized he was giving her a way out. She was grateful for it, even if she didn't want or need it. She never would. Not with him. For the first time in her life, Erin Strauss was certain that the love she felt would last forever and wouldn't hurt her.

Without moving, she leant over to the side of the bed and extracted a condom from the bedside table. She rolled it onto him, keeping her touches light so as to tease without being overwhelming.

When she was ready, she slowly lowered herself onto him. Aaron murmured quietly, his hands never leaving her, to let her know she could, _had to_, do this at her own pace. There was no need to rush, either.

As soon as Aaron was completely inside her, Erin's eyes closed in bliss. He completed her, in so many ways she wouldn't name them all. He'd told her he felt the same way, and she was amazingly grateful and happy because of it.

When she was fully accustomed to the feelings, she began to move. Slowly at first, gyrating her hips, lifting them and sinking back down. The both of them start to breath even more heavily and fast, her hands firmly placed just above Aaron's shoulders and his on her lower back.

She didn't want to close her eyes. She wanted to watch all the emotions and sensations play on Aaron's face, catalogue them for the lonely nights and to remember how to make him feel that way again. But the fight was futile. Her own emotions and the sensations washing over her were too strong.

The darkness only added to the strength of the sensations, electrifying her in a myriad of ways. The passion gathering in her lower abdomen multiplied tenfold, the butterflies fluttering wildly.

"I don't… think I'm… going to be able to hold on… much longer," she groaned, unable to string the words properly together. It was a minor miracle she even managed to get the words out.

"I'm… right there… with you…" Aaron breathed out, much in the same way she had formed her own sentence. It was testimony to how close he really was, more so than his words, as the man usually managed to string a sentence together under the most dire of circumstances.

But none of it mattered. She simply let the pleasure wash over her, content in the knowledge Aaron wouldn't be far behind in her fall off the cliff. And indeed, when she collapsed rather undignified on top of him, it didn't take long for his hips to still as well.

For a while, they were both silent. The only sound in the room was their breaths slowly returning to normal. Their hearts also started to beat less fast.

Erin was the first to move. Not that she wanted to, but she didn't think Aaron would be very comfortable with her on her chest. Her partner disagreed, apparently, because he tightened his grip on her.

"Stay. I like to hold you. In fact, I'd like to hold you all morning now that there isn't anything important to do," he confessed, his chin coming to rest on her head.

She nestled her head against his chest, her ear coming to rest above his heart. A heart that was so beautiful that even after almost eight months she couldn't believe it was hers to keep, to share.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me," she said, closing her eyes.

And for the rest of the morning, neither one of them moved to do anything other than share small loving kisses and caresses.

_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. Oscar Wilde. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a while, but since my computer crashed I had to rewrite these last two chapters. And as you probably know, that's a bitch to do as you're never as happy with the second version. But here they are!**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me.**

**Chapter Four**

_Commitment is an act, not a word.__Jean-Paul Sartre__. _

Erin woke up in an otherwise empty bed. She discovered that when she reached over to touch Aaron. The side where her partner had slept since the first time he'd spent the night at her place was cold. That told her he'd been gone for a while, and she immediately opened her eyes.

On Aaron's pillow was a note. A single ray of sunlight fell across it, almost as if it wanted to draw her attention to the white strip of paper. She reached over, lifting it gently. Without turning over to lie on her back, she read what he had written.

Dear Erin,

I truly hope you weren't too worried when you woke up and found I wasn't there. There's no need; I'll be back soon. I just wanted to pick up some food and other things we'll need for this evening. You see, I'm planning on inviting everyone over for dinner. I hope you don't mind, I just think it's been too long. Could you call our eldest and make sure they can be there too? I'll call Sean and Jess; they're family too, after all.

I love all three of you. Give the boys a kiss for me when they wake up, okay? You'll get yours when I get home.

Aaron

His words made her smile. She'd been hinting at wanting to have another family gathering with the rest of his team and her children, and it seemed he'd picked up on it. She really hoped everyone would be able to make it.

Pushing herself a little more upright, she took her phone from the bedside table to send Aaron a text; she wanted to make sure he knew she was more than okay with his plans. She couldn't have him thinking otherwise.

She'd barely laid the phone back down when someone knocked on the bedroom door. it slowly creaked open to reveal two boys that still looked a little tired. They were so gentle in pocking their heads inside the room it was obvious they had had no desire whatsoever to wake the adults; they just wanted to crawl in with them, something Arthur and Jack often did when their parents were home.

She motioned for them to get in, and they didn't have to be told twice. Soon, she was ensconced between the two of them. Arthur and Jack each tested their heads on one of her shoulders. She pressed a kiss to both their foreheads, enjoying what was turning out to be a lazy morning.

"I love you," Jack said, snuggling a little closer. The boy had not taken long to admit that. At a little over eight months into the relationship, he wasn't comfortable calling her mom yet, but she was more than fine with that. He had known his mother, and she could imagine how difficult it was for him to use that word for her instead of the woman who had given birth to him. And truth was, he didn't have to say it. She'd be fine being Erin to him for the rest of her life if that made him happy.

I love you too, mommy! Arthur signed. He was getting a lot better at lip-reading, which made for easier conversation with people who didn't know how to sign.

Erin's heart stopped beating for a second. She wasn't sure Arthur was aware he had called her mommy for the first time just now; his eyes were closed and he had a fist curled into her top, but he wasn't showing much of how he was feeling.

Tapping Arthur's nose to get his attention, she spoke aloud. That way she could keep them in her arms for a little longer. In a few years, they'd be telling her to were too old to hold or to spend a morning in bed with their parents; she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could.

"I love you both too. To the moon and back," she smiled, using the same phrase she used every night as she tucked them in.

For a few moments all three of them were silent, simply enjoying being warm and comfortable. She was surprised they weren't asking where Aaron was, but they might have heard him leave; they were always up early.

"What are we going to do today?" Jack wanted to know. He was the most inquisitive of the two, although Arthur wasn't far behind.

Arthur watched her intently. Therefore, she extracted her arms and pushed herself up so she could sign as well as speak. She explained the team would be coming over, and that Sean and Jessica would be there as well.

Can we make pancakes for dessert, mommy? With strawberry ice cream! Arthur enthusiastically asked. Jack nodded in agreement; they both had a sweet tooth and pancakes were a favourite. Aaron liked them to, and so did she, so it didn't actually surprise her when she found that out.

"All right, but that means we have to get out of bed. We'll have to start soon if we want to make enough pancakes and get some more ice cream from the store. We'll probably need some other things as well, like chocolate syrup, so it might take us a while to find everything. Go get yourselves dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen. Then, we'll have breakfast and get started," she promised.

As both boys disappeared from the room, Erin went over to the closet to pull out a rather dull shirt and a pair of plain jeans. Today was sure to be interesting. She could only hope her kitchen and their clothes would survive an attempt at baking pancakes with a two young boys.

At that moment, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. The message was from Aaron, telling her everyone would be there at five. She quickly texted back that that was fine and that she would take care of dessert. Yes, today would be very interesting. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Two hours later she was back from the store. Jack and Arthur helped her carry the groceries inside. Not that there was much: some fruit for a fruit salad, two extra boxes of ice cream, the ingredients for her batter and some chocolate syrup. Aaron had told her Sean was a big fan of the stuff, after all.

"You two can take the flour, a large bowl and a cup already; as soon as all this is in the fridge, I'll get us started," she said and signed.

As they did as they were told, Erin quickly slid the fruit and syrup into the fridge. She'd take care of that later on, while the boys changed for the party.

"Okay, you can sift one and a half cups of flour into the bowl, Jack. Arthur and I will put in the baking powder," she told them.

Soon enough, her batter started to take shape. The boys actually turned out to be a great help; they were very interested in what she asked them to do and they followed her instructions to a T.

"Now I have to add the melted butter. You guys are going to have to move a little further away; that stuff is hot, you don't want to get burnt. After that, all there's left to do is mix it and pour it onto the pan. Can you take that out already, Arthur?" she asked.

Arthur did as asked; Jack followed close behind. Erin oiled the pan and made sure the fire was on properly before adding the butter. Her helpers heeded her advice and stayed far enough away from the butter, but they did crawl onto their chairs to watch her bake.

"Can you flip them? Aunt Jess can't, she says she always makes them fall next to the pan instead of into it. Daddy can, though," Jack said.

Erin gave them a little show, flipping each pancake. They cheered for her, both boys grinning and making her giggle like a teenager. Children really were easy to please sometimes, especially when they'd been through a lot.

Soon enough there were pancakes enough standing at the ready. There were quite a lot of them, seeing as there would be three children and a lot of adults. They could be reheated or eaten cold, depending on what the person in question preferred. On a hot day like this, the latter was more likely.

It was by now noon, so she fed the boys their lunch: turkey sandwiches and a cold pasta salad. She was grateful neither one of them was a picky eater, else she would have had more trouble deciding what to cook.

Can we play outside for a bit now? It's too warm to be inside, Arthur told her. She couldn't agree more; she sent them on their way and joined them a few minutes later, a cool glass of water in her hand.

She watched them play numberless games: tag, hide and seek (which they managed surprisingly well considering there weren't all too many places to hide), I spy and a few others.

At one point she disappeared for a little while, slicing up the fruit so the fruit salad would be cold and she wouldn't have to rush later on. The boys didn't even notice, that's how caught up in their games they were.

Soon enough, it was four in the evening. It was time to start getting ready if she wanted to dress herself and the children before the first guests arrived.

"Come on, you two. Go get cleaned up and changed. Your aunts and uncles will be here soon and you want to be ready when they arrive," she said and signed.

Jack and Arthur was inside in an instant, beating her to their bedroom by a good shot. When she got there, she quickly selected a pair of dark shorts and t-shirts for the boys. Arthur's was yellow with a brown pair of shorts and Jack wanted the wear his blue shorts with grey shorts. Since the only purpose was to get the boys into some clean clothes, so she let him have his way.

Can we help you decide what you are going to wear? I'd like that a lot, Arthur signed. As his hands moved, he looked at her with the puppy dog eyes she could never say no to. Especially when Jack supported his plea.

"Yes, aunt Jess let us help last time we were there. She said we were very good at it," he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

And Erin let herself be swayed. Maybe it would turn out to be a disaster, she couldn't be sure, but there might be fun to be had as well. She'd always been willing to take risks when the reward could be handsome, and this time it just might.

"Lead the way, my personal stylists," she grinned, extending her hands.

The boys immediately dragged her to her room. Once inside, they headed straight for the wardrobe. Erin felt her nerves leave her somewhat as they opened the door and carefully looked over the pieces one by one. They couldn't really do much damage; she felt comfortable in all her clothing.

"I think you should wear a dress. My dad likes dresses: he says they make girls and women seem even more like princesses. I think he's right. You and aunt Jess both look like fairy tale princesses when you wear a dress," Jack admitted.

Yes, you do. And you look special then. Daddy says you glow, and I don't have a better word for it, Arthur signed.

It seemed Arthur wasn't done surprising her yet, as it was the first time he called Aaron daddy as well. She had no idea what had gotten into the boy, but trying to figure that out would have to wait until some other time.

Jack now drew Arthur's attention to the side of the closet furthest away from Erin. She couldn't see what he was pointing at, but it had to be something good. His face was all lit up and he was practically bouncing up and down. Arthur seemed to agree, because he nodded vigorously.

This one! No one will be able to look away when you wear this dress for daddy, mommy! It's prettier than Cinderella's, even if it is almost the same colour. Will you wear it, please? Arthur almost begged.

Erin took a step in his direction so she could see the dress he was pointing at. Immediately, she knew they had made the perfect choice.

The dress was a pastel yellow. It had only one strap and was made of a soft, almost fluent fabric. The skirt widened a little at the bottom, letting the fabric rush around her knees as she walked. Yet it wasn't as overwhelming as one might think based on the description. It would be more than suitable for the occasion.

"I will most certainly wear it. I think I'll let you help me pick my clothes more often. Now shoo so I can get dressed. You could get everything ready to play basketball later. I think Derek would join in with you two and uncle Sean if you ask him. And Henry, of course. Maybe Will too. How does that sound?" she questioned.

"Awesome!" Jack said at the same time Arthur signed the word. They then gave each other a high five for working so well together and disappeared from the room.

Erin slipped into her dress as soon as the door closed behind them. Taking into consideration, she decided not to use any make up. she didn't need it either, but the heat would cause her to tire sooner and she might smudge it when she rubbed her eyes.

She also opted to leave her hair lose. It was a little longer now that it had been a year ago. Not by much, but it gave her a very free look when she let it fall as it pleased. And Aaron liked her hair a lot. It was perfect for burying his hands in when they kissed, he'd admitted a while ago.

It was five when she finished, and at the bottom of the stairs she could hear her always punctual partner opening the door. She could hear Jack flying past the door and down the stairs, dragging Arthur with him.

When she came down, Arthur was signing with Alex and Spencer. Henry was dangling from Alex' neck, looking very much at home. All of the boys were very comfortable around her, despite the fact Alex still wasn't entirely comfortable around children. Erin had no doubt that would soon change, though.

Jack was at the same time kissing Penelope's cheek. Just like with Alex, Penelope's maternal instinct was going into overdrive with three young boys present. And a little birdy told Erin she probably wouldn't have to wait too long to have her own little bundle of joy. She and Derek had been together for two months and they were too happy to not let this continue.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Aaron whispered to her when she reached him. She kissed him, letting him know she appreciated him telling her that; she needed the reassurance sometimes, and she was glad he didn't think that was weird or silly.

Irene, Maya and Travis came in at that moment, dragging David along with them. All four of them were smiling, a sight that touched Erin's heart. Sean was behind them with Jessica, JJ and her husband. They also seemed happy and at ease.

"Come on, let's get settled at the table. Then we can have an uninterrupted evening later," she smiled, dragging Aaron with her. The others would follow, she had no doubt about that.

And indeed, everyone was quickly settled around the table. Since it was very normal by now for them to be here, they each had their allotted place, much like Erin's eldest had had when they still lived at home. Spencer's place was at her right side while Aaron and Dave sat at her left.

"So how was your visit to your mother, sweetie? Was it good, was she lucid?" she asked Spencer as Aaron and she began to place the food on the table.

"She was amazing. And she really loved Alex. Did you know she actually wanted me to go get them something to drink so she could have Alex to herself? I liked that, it showed me more than anything that she already thinks of Alex as the daughter she never had. And Alex was smiling brilliantly when she left the room," Spencer grinned.

Alex blushed a little at those words, which she tried to conceal by quickly kissing Spencer's cheek. Erin decided she might ask her about her conversation with Diana Reid later and see what the blush was about. If she has the time, considering the amount of people that are in her house. But she loved all of them, so she was more than happy to have them all over.

Dinner was fairly uneventful after that; they talked about anything and everything, laughing and praising the food Aaron and Sean had brought. The chef had made most of it himself, and everyone agreed they should simply have Sean cook every time they had a gathering from now on.

As was to be expected, the children finished first. They immediately wanted to go outside, but Erin told them they should wait until one of the adults could join them. Since Derek was finished a few minutes later, he was the one to lead them out.

"I'm glad he doesn't mind playing with them for a bit. He's really great with children," Erin said, stealing a sideway glance at Penelope.

"Derek loves kids. Jack's always adored his uncle Derek, and so has Henry. There's just an ease to the way he deals with the young ones that appeals to them. He makes them feel safe because he looks like he knows what he's doing," Penelope said, the smile evident in her voice.

Erin nodded as she made to get up. She was planning on cleaning away all the empty dishes so she wouldn't have to deal with them later. But Aaron stopped her by taking her hand in his. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. She knew it would be more effective than using words.

"Leave it. It can wait. But the question that I have for you can't. Will you let me ask it, here in front of our family and friends?" he wanted to know.

Erin's heart began to beat faster. What kind of question could Aaron possible have for her? Surely he wasn't referring to that one very special question, was he? Then again, he had invited all of their relatives and friend. She nodded, hoping with all her heart her instincts were right.

Aaron waved Derek and their sons over. With a brilliant smile on their faces, they appeared. Arthur crawled into Derek's lap while Jack made himself comfortable on Penelope's. Erin saw Alex squeeze Spencer's knee beneath the table and David was already smiling.

Then, Aaron stood up and retrieved a small box from his pocket. He sank down on one knee in front of her, looking at her with such love and adoration in his eyes that it literally took her breath away.

"Erin, I wish there were words enough to tell you how much I love you. But none of them seem to say enough. So I hope this ring will say it all. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Aaron asked.

Erin nodded, too overwhelmed to form any words. Aaron slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, and a perfect ring as well. The band was small, nothing too overbearing but elegant and gorgeous in its relative simplicity. There were three small stones set into the band, and she guessed they represented each of the three people her family consisted of beside herself.

She flung herself into Aaron's arms as soon as he was on his feet again, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, she finally managed to speak.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I will do you the honour of becoming your wife. I would like nothing more," she whispered in his ear, feeling his arms tighten around her.

All around them, their friends and family cheered. Penelope and Alex were dapping their eyes with a handkerchief, JJ was holding Will's hand and struggling to keep it dry. The men were better at keeping their emotions in check, although Derek had his hand on Penelope's back in a rather open show of affection.

Her children were the first to come hug her and Aaron, all five of them positively beaming. The two youngest pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, Irene and Maya nearly smothered her and Travis pecked her forehead. It might have been a little odd to the others, but to her it was just Travis.

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more," Spencer said, standing up and opening her arms. She went willingly, letting him hug her quickly before he gently pushed her in Alex' direction.

Erin was glad when Alex immediately hugged her with such an ease as she had before the Amerithrax debacle. After ten years, things were better between them than they'd ever been. And no doubt Spencer had something to do with that. The young genius had really opened up to both her and Alex, after all.

"You guys make an amazing couple. I never doubted he would ask. Or maybe that you would if he couldn't find the courage," Alex softly spoke before she stepped back, a smile gracing her lips.

Penelope couldn't keep from squealing a little when she pulled Erin into her so forcefully an unbecoming "humpf" left her at the impact. She didn't mind, though. She'd come to appreciate Penelope's exuberance as much as the others, had found in it the same strength to get through tough times as they had.

Derek was next, his smile broader than any she'd seen on his face so far. His hug was manly and powerful and every bit as overwhelming as Penelope's had been, albeit in a different way.

"I'm glad you got here, momma. You beat your demons, now it's time to have the good instead of the bad and the ugly," he told her in hushed tones.

JJ, Henry and Will also congratulated them. They told her they were certain her wedding would be every bit as beautiful as theirs had been, and even more so to her and Aaron.

A few hours later, when the boys were in bed, the garden table had been cleaned and everyone was finally gone, Erin remembered Derek's words. And the truth they held. Because she was indeed through with having bad and ugly things in her life. She was ready to head down a different path.

One Aaron would always walk with her, of that she had no doubt.

_Love shouldn't be about jealousy or anything like that. It should be about commitment and being able to trust that person. If you can't have that from the get-go, there's a problem.__Aaron Carter__._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Another thanks to all the people reading an reviewing: I love all of you! A Kiss To Build A Dream On is originally by Louis Armstrong. I wrote Erin and Aaron didn't choose the original version, you can imagine whoever you want singing it. I've no idea who covered it, to be honest… Please leave me a review to let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. And I never will, either.**

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.__Mignon McLaughlin__._

Erin nervously smoothed down her dress. The top part of it resembled a corset, the bottom was a long skirt which broadened gradually from her hips down. It didn't have too much embroidery or pearls on it. Instead, the embellishments were strategically placed to make the dress even more beautiful in its relative simplicity. Much like the engagement ring Aaron had given her.

To add to the differences to her first wedding, Erin wasn't wearing a veil either. When she'd married Frederick, he'd insisted she wear one. She'd felt that instead of doing it to uphold tradition, she'd had to do it to hide herself away. He'd also said he didn't want her to wear white, which she'd desperately wanted to do.

This time, however, she had had her vote in everything. She and Aaron had spent months planning for this day, together and with great pleasure. Even their sons had been eager to help. They'd helped to figure out what there'd be to eat, and where everyone should sit.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. a glance at the clock on the wall revealed she had ten minutes left before she was supposed to walk down the aisle. That meant it was her maid of honour.

"Come on in, Alex. I'm just checking to make sure I look my best," she grinned, not taking her eyes off of the mirror.

She quickly let her gaze wander to her hair. Her locks were pinned in a kind of bun, secure enough to keep it in place but not enough to make her look harsh. At the left side, Aaron's dominant one, there was a large silver coloured pin in the shape of a rose with three leaves attached. She knew he'd want to be the one to let her hair cascade to her shoulders that evening and she'd decided to make that even easier for him.

She had also not put on too much jewelry. Her ring and her earrings were the only pieces she was wearing. She never wore too much of it as was; it always made her feel like a Christmas tree, if she were honest.

"Wow… You look absolutely gorgeous," Alex whispered as she stepped through the door, clutching a small package in her hand. She seemed to have forgotten she was holding it as she stared at Erin, though.

Erin smiled, gesturing for the younger woman to come closer. Alex obeyed, her strapless dark red dress moving gracefully around her knees as she did. With her fair skin and brown hair, she looked almost like a princess to Erin. But she knew Alex would never believe that.

"So do you," she opted for saying, hoping that toning it down might make it more believable. The only one who got away with the kind of compliment Erin really wanted to give her, was Spencer. She'd always been like that, even if she was a very open woman in every other aspect.

Alex took Erin's hand, and the older women let herself be guided to a chair. It was obvious Alex had something on her mind, and whatever it was probably had something to do with the package she was still holding.

Erin's instinct was proven right when Alex handed it to her as soon as she sat down. She looked from the small box to Alex again, waiting for permission to open it. It was granted to her by a small nod and a smile.

"Oh, Alex, this is gorgeous… You shouldn't have done this. Are you absolutely sure you want me to wear it?" she asked, her voice soft and awed.

In the box was an elegant silver bracelet. There were four silver charms on it: a rose, a shamrock with four leaves, a little bear and a heart. The last one had been Spencer's gift for their six month anniversary. Alex didn't wear the bracelet to work, but she never took it off at home unless she was at risk of losing it. Each charm had a special meaning.

"I want you to wear it. Each bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I know about the blue garter and the old earrings. And of course the dress is new. But I knew you didn't have anything borrowed. Since you told me how beautiful you think this bracelet it, I wanted you to wear it today. Maybe you can give me my borrowed item when Spencer and I ever get married," the younger woman said, the hope in her voice clearly audible.

Erin extended her hand, letting Alex put the bracelet around it before speaking. The trust Alex was showing her was incredible.

"I'll be sure to let you borrow something of mine when the day comes. It would be my honour," Erin said when Alex let go of her hand.

There wasn't a lot of time to talk, as there was another knock at the door. Since it was time for her to get going, she again knew who it was. This time she walked over to the door and opened it instead of calling the person in.

"Thank you for doing this, David. There's no one I would want to give me away more than you," she told David Rossi, the man in front of the door.

The profiler smiled, taking her by the elbow to step into the hallway. Alex moved closer as well, quickly kissing Erin's cheek before heading off to take her place already. Derek would be Aaron's best man, and Erin had no doubt he'd be there already, with Aaron, trying to make sure he had his nerves under control.

Because even though he'd tried to hide it, Aaron was slightly nerves despite being very happy about the wedding as well. That was perfectly normal, but she knew he'd hoped she wouldn't be too aware.

"I was more surprised than you know, given my track record when it comes to marriages. But I'm pleased too," David smugly told her.

She lightly and playfully swatted at him before putting her hand in the crook of his elbow and letting him lead her to her soon to be husband.

As soon as she spotted Aaron at the front of the small chapel, her smile brightened even further. He was wearing a three, a dark one with a light grey third piece above the shirt. He was looking even more handsome than usual, the light grey so different than what she'd come to expect of him.

They'd selected this little chapel since they wanted the wedding to be just family and friends. Or at least those relatives who deserved to be there, which meant Aaron's mother was out of the question; she would only hurt her son, something that was not supposed to be the case on a day like this.

Sean was there, though, as was Jessica, who'd become Jess somewhere over the last couple of months. Erin's eldest where there, as where the youngest two she'd acquired over the last year. Haley's parents had never met Erin and they hadn't wanted to do that at the wedding, but they'd requested some pictures. Jess had been sure to let them know how wonderful she thought Erin was. And Arthur, who now liked Jess just as much as Sean.

Finally, she was in front of the priest. She caught Aaron's gaze, taking her hand in his. He nodded and squeezed her fingers lightly before they turned to the priest, who was smiling at the show of affection.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to watch the union of these two souls before our eyes as well as God's. They are here because their love is strong and worth fighting for," he began the service.

The priest continued to speak, his words soft yet loud enough to be heard by everyone. He spoke of the different shapes love could take, of how easy and difficult it could be to keep it strong and not give up on it.

Erin listened to him, taking in all of his words. But that didn't mean she wasn't focused on Aaron holding her hand as well, or the way he was unconsciously swiping his thumb across it every now and again.

"And now it's time for the two of you to share your vows with each other and us. Aaron, you may start," the priest spoke.

Aaron turned towards her again then, his eyes ablaze with the same deep emotions that were no doubt visible in hers. He took her other hand in his as well now, turning them into perfect mirrored images of each other. Complements of each other, even, an outward sign of how connected they were.

"I didn't know what to say at first. There are so many words to tell you why I fell in love with you, why I asked you to be my wife. I was afraid I wouldn't find the right ones. But Spencer told me I should use the ones that were already written on my heart. So here they are," he said, his voice a little lower than normal.

After those words, he took a deep breath. Erin wove their fingers together, trying to be as close to him as she could. She wanted to make him feel as safe and at ease as he made her feel.

"Erin, I love you because of who you were, who you are and who you've been. You were always strong, something I admire in you. You are kind and loving, which I couldn't do without. And you will be an amazing wife with so much love in her heart I could never doubt you'll use it to make our sons and me better people than we are today. That's why I asked you to marry me," he finished, still looking her in the eye.

Erin smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest. Even after a year and a half she couldn't believe this wasn't the most beautiful dream she had ever had and she would wake up to find it wasn't real. But every time Aaron said something like this, she understood why he loved her.

A glance at the priest, who nodded at her, told her it was her turn now. Contrary to what she'd though before, she wasn't as nervous as she'd expected. That was probably due to the fact there was no reason to be. Aaron could read her like an open book, so whatever she said, he'd understand what she meant.

"I'd never truly been in love until I met you. The respect, kindness and support you offered me were so foreign I had no idea what to do with them. But you gave me the time to accept the changes you brought to my life. You're strong and passionate, quiet and dependable. But most of all you're the other part of me. The half that makes me whole. The man who turned me into the best version of myself. That's why I accepted your proposal," Erin smiled.

Alex' eyes were glistening, and JJ and Penelope were both wiping away tears of joy already. Erin hadn't quite expected to make such an impression, even though Aaron had repeatedly told her she was absolutely captivating.

They now turned their attention to the priest again, who had only one last question for the group. It was a question he really shouldn't have asked, but it was customary, so they had shrugged and accepted it.

"After hearing these words, is there anyone who has any reason for not wanting this marriage to be completed? If so, speak now or forever hold your piece," the man said, letting his gaze wander over the people watching the wedding pair.

Naturally, everyone remained silent. As was to be expected. It had been over a year since Erin had feared they would not be happy about their relationship. And truthfully, she never should have been afraid. As long as Aaron was happy, those around him would at least put up with whomever made him feel that way.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said as he looked at Aaron.

And that, Aaron most certainly did. It was a chaste kiss, all things considered, but the emotion behind it was undeniable. Love, trust and the promise to stay even as times got rough were the prime ones, combined with so many others it was impossible to name them all. But she didn't need to; it was more than enough to know they were there.

Hours later, Erin rested her head on Aaron's shoulder as they softly swayed to the soft music that was playing. They'd chosen the song A Kiss To Build A Dream On as their opening dance, although it wasn't in the original version. Now, they were somewhat switching between slow songs and more upbeat ones.

"I'm having the most amazing day of my life. All the people that mattered to us are here, all of us are happy and I think we might have given Spencer some inspiration to pop the question to Alex," Erin whispered, pressing her lips to Aaron's neck just for a second.

He hummed a little, his left hand floating over her side in a soft caress before settling back on her waist.

"Don't you mean you had the most amazing day?" he teased, leaning down a little so his lips were almost touching hers.

She closed the gap between them, her eyes fluttering close when their lips touched. The feeling of belonging was almost overwhelming, so it took her a while to open them again after they broke apart.

"No, it isn't midnight yet. Which means I have time for one last dance with both of my youngest boys before we head out and they have to be put to bed," she smiled, moving out. When he let go of her hand, she saw Penelope approach to take her place while she sent Jack over to Erin. Derek was, after all, sitting down with a sleeping Henry on his lap so Will and JJ could have one last dance before leaving as well.

Arthur was dancing with Alex and Spencer, holding one of their hands and trying to mimic the steps. She'd find him later, she would dance with Jack first then.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked him.

He nodded eagerly, taking her hand immediately. She could tell he was tired, so she decided to ask him something else. He was almost too large and heavy for it, but as long as she could manage, she could give it to him.

"Do you want me to hold you up as we dance? You know, so you can sit on my hip?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah! I'd like that, mom," he said. She was still getting used to him calling her that, as he'd started it only a week before. But she adored it. Aaron had told her he'd called Haley mama, so it would probably be easier to call her mom.

She settled him in and Jack rested his head on her shoulder. It didn't even take the three and a half minutes the song lasted for him to fall asleep. Arthur seemed to have given up as well, as Alex was positioning him on Spencer's lap and settled in next to her lover.

Aaron was making his way over towards her, she noticed when she started looking for him. He was wearing the most adorable grin on his face when he noticed both of his youngest were sound asleep. Erin had no doubt she was mirroring his facial expression completely. And she had every right, because life was good.

Yes, life was good to Erin these days. And with Aaron by her side, she knew for certain it would stay that way.

_Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without.__James C. Dobson__._


End file.
